There exists many types of hair styling products and devices on the market such as blow dryers, hair straighteners, curling irons, bobby pins, and the like. Many people store their hair styling devices in drawers or on counters in an unorganized fashion leading to power cords getting tangled and valuable drawer or counter space being used. In addition to taking up valuable space in a drawer or on a counter, such storage of these hair styling devices often leads to a person burning him or herself on one of the devices that uses heat to style hair (i.e., blow dryer, hair straightener, curling iron, etc.) as they are still hot after use. Consequently, many users of heated devices leave them out on counters or in a remote location until they are cool enough to put in a drawer or other storage location.